The Astronomy Tower
by coinlaundry
Summary: Hermione and Draco are stuck on the Astronomy Tower for the night. Random one-shot, DMHG, a little OOC.


Hermione Granger stared angrily at herself in the mirror. What was _wrong_ with her? Was there some hideous disfiguration that she had never noticed? Were her eyes too brown? Her hair too bushy? Why didn't Ron _want_ her? Hermione growled angrily, and turned towards her bedroom door. She needed something to keep her mind off of things, and studying was the best thing for it.

---

Draco walked lazily into the library. He felt like torturing Granger a little, and the library was like her second home. Hell, it was like her _first_ home. His gaze travelled over to her usual table. He saw her sitting there, and he smirked.

---

Hermione glared at her Potions textbook. She was trying to concentrate, but she couldn't. She didn't understand anything that this chapter was going on about. She could feel the tears well up in her eyes. She didn't like not understanding things. She didn't cope well with it. That, combined with the effects of Ron's less than gentlemanly rejection, had left her feeling hopeless, angry and sad.

"Studying as usual I see," Draco's voice interrupted Hermione's thought process like a fire alarm.

_I can't deal with this,_ Hermione thought.

"Answer me, mudblood," Draco growled.

"Leave me alone," Hermione said quietly.

"What was that, mudblood?" Draco smirked.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Hermione hissed, "I've never done anything to you. Nothing what-so-ever. Would it make you happy if I just killed myself? Just jumped off of the Astronomy Tower?" Hermione didn't really plan on killing herself, but if it stopped Draco irritating her, she'd say anything.

"Well, I suppose so," Draco said.

"Fine," Hermione snapped, "I will." She slammed her library book down, ignored the disapproving look Madame Pince gave her, and stormed out of the room.

_She's not really going to do it, is she? _Draco thought, _No, definitely not. But still..._ Draco swore under his breath, and raced after Hermione.

---

"Granger, stop!" Draco yelled as he raced up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower. Hermione quickened her pace.

_She's really going to jump,_ Draco thought.

"Hermione. Please stop," Draco called. Hermione froze for a moment, and then turned on her heel.

"Don't try and use my first name to get me to stop," Hermione said, and continued walking up the stairs.

"You're being ridiculous. You don't want to do this," Draco pleaded, although he wasn't sure why. Hermione dying didn't affect him in any major way.

"Yes I do," she growled. By this time, they had both reached the Astronomy Tower. Hermione walked slowly towards the edge of the tower, and stood on the small wall that surrounded it.

"You get down from there now," Draco demanded. Hermione ignored him. Suddenly, a gust of wind threw Hermione of balance, and she tumbled off of the wall.

Hermione felt herself falling, just not in the direction she expected. She was falling back towards the tower. Hermione slowly opened her eyes, and saw that she was lying on the ground, with a cold pair of eyes looking down at her.

"I'm taking you to Madame Pomfrey," Draco said as a clock struck six. He offered her his hand. Hermione was surprised to find that it was quite warm, and clammy.

_Is he nervous?_ Hermione thought. She took his hand, and he pulled her up. Just as he was about to open the door to the inside of the tower, Hermione came to her senses.

"Don't touch the door!" she screeched. Draco hesitated.

"Why?" he asked.

"When the Death Eaters broke the apparition charm around Hogwarts, it obviously had to be fixed. Every time McGonagall tried to, the Astronomy Tower was a weak spot. They lock the doors at six every night, and put dozens of charms onto it. You can't even use magic up here while they're locked. Who knows what will happen if you touch it?" Hermione said.

"When do they take these charms off?" Draco asked.

"Seven in the morning," Hermione said glumly.

"So we're stuck up here til tomorrow," Draco said.

"I guess so," Hermione said as she collapsed to the ground, "You know, I wasn't really going to jump."

"Then why did you come up here?" Draco said angrily.

"I wanted to teach you a lesson," Hermione said quietly. Draco closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

"You know, Granger, I have half a mind to push you off this tower myself, for being such an _idiot_."

"I didn't expect you to follow me up here," Hermione said, "Why?"

"Before I explain that, I should tell you something else," Draco said, "The only reason I call you names, the only reason I tease you, is because I want to feel some _power_ in my life. You might not have noticed, but there's not much power on my part when I'm with... well, you know." Draco said, meaning the Death Eaters. He took a deep breath.

"Sometimes when I look at you, I feel things," he said.

"Hatred? Loathing?" Hermione suggested.

"No," Draco said, "Attraction."

"I want to see your Dark Mark," Hermione asked suddenly.

"No," Draco said firmly. Hermione ignored him, and grabbed his arm, pulling up his sleeve. Draco made no attempt to pull away when she began tracing the mark.

"I feel things when I look at you too," Hermione admitted, "Regret, mostly, for not being able to help you. But I think there's a little bit of attraction mixed in there."

"What do we do now?" Draco asked.

"What?"

"What do we do now we've admitted that we're attracted to each other?" Draco clarified.

"_We_ don't do anything. I'm physically attracted to several people, most of whom I wouldn't ever consider being with," Hermione said.

"Oh. It's just that... I was hoping maybe I'd found someone whose felt the same way about me as I did then. I don't think I've ever been liked for my personality."

"No offense, but your personality isn't that likeable," Hermione said.

"I suppose so. But I've always wanted someone to see through all of my bullshit, you know? I wanted someone to realize that the hate was just a mask," Draco said sadly.

"I'm sorry I didn't see through it," Hermione said. She shivered slightly.

"I'd offer you my robes, but I'm not actually wearing them," Draco said.

"It's okay," Hermione winced as a cold breeze passed them.

"Here," Draco said, taking off his shirt and handing it to Hermione. Hermione paused for a moment to stare at his chest.

"That scar," Hermione said as she pulled on his shirt, "Where'd you get it from?"

"Voldemort's not a kind person," Draco said. Hermione noticed the goose bumps on his arm.

"What am I doing?" Hermione said as she pulled of his shirt and handed it back to him. Draco reluctantly took it from her, and put it back on. Hermione felt a pang of regret when she lost sight of his near perfect chest, but this disappeared when Draco pulled her close.

"I'm not letting you freeze to death," he said.

"Thank you," Hermione said.

"Do you happen to have the time on you?"

"It's almost seven." As Hermione spoke, the Hogwarts clock began to chime.

"Twelve more hours to go," Draco said.

---

"We're going to have to try to get some sleep," Hermione said. Draco stared gloomily at the floor.

"You can sleep," he said, "I'd prefer to be tired than have cramped muscles."

"This is the weirdest thing I've ever asked anyone, but do you mind if I use you as a pillow?" Hermione giggled.

"Sure," Draco laughed.

"I appreciate it," Hermione said, as she rested her head on Draco's chest.

---

As Draco watched Hermione's chest rise and fall, he couldn't help but feel a little odd. A year ago, he would have never willingly touched the young witch. And now here he was, offering his body up as a pillow for her. The things teenage hormones did to you.

---

"Hermione, wake up. It's seven," Draco said as he shook her.

"No offense," Hermione said as she massaged her neck, "But you make an awful pillow." Draco smiled, and Hermione's heart skipped a beat. He looked gorgeous when he was smiling, and not smirking. Hermione willed herself to stop what she was about to do, but in the end, her heart overruled. She leant in, and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I don't know if the rest of the school's ready for us to show our attractions to each other," Hermione began, "But I'd like to get to know you more."

"I'd like that," Draco smiled.


End file.
